Lips of an Angel
by QuinaLee
Summary: Edward and Bella have recently broke up. One night, Edward is thinking about Bella when she calls. To the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. One-shot. Human :D


**Not the greatest thing I've ever written, and it's quite short. But, oh well! More will come :D**

**This one-shot is dedicated to becca xx who may possibly be my favorite reviewer. She has brought many smiles to my face through her reviews and PMs. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song. I only own my dreams of becoming a writer, a piano, a guitar and a flute. Yay me.**

* * *

Lips of an Angel

"Leave, Edward. I hate you!" Her words cut through my heart. Tears crawled from the containment of my eyes.

And then I made the biggest mistake of my life:

I left, without a backwards glance.

---

As I lay in my bed, next to my girlfriend, Tanya, I thought. My eyes were fixed on the popcorn of the ceiling as my mind went over and over the dumbest thing I've ever done.

How was I stupid enough to leave her?

I was pulled out of my reverie by the ring of the telephone. Internally, I debated whether or not I should answer it before swinging my legs out of bed and shuffling into the living room.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

The other line was silent a moment before a soft voice said, "Hi, Edward." The two words rang in my ears, they were the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.

My heart stopped in my chest. "Bella?" Silence answered me. Of course it was Bella. Am I dreaming? "_Honey, why are you calling me so late?_"

"I needed to hear your voice," she confessed.

I sighed. "I'm not sure now's the greatest time. _It's kind of hard to talk right now._"

It was silent until I could make out faint sobs. I felt horrible for this. How could we be apart?

"_Honey, why are you crying? Is everything okay?_" I asked in concern. What a dumb question. I broke her heart, and mine in the process.

"I miss you, Edward," she cried. After everything I put her through, she misses me?

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. How could she still want me? I'm a monster.

"I know, Bella, I miss you too," I whispered. What an understatement. I needed her. I had no idea how I've been able to live without her this past month.

Her response was delayed and slightly angry. "Prove it, Edward. Say it louder. I'm tired of you being so secretive."

My tears were pouring now. Why doesn't she believe me?

"I'm sorry, Bella. _I've got to whisper because I can't be too loud,_" I apologized.

We sat there for a while, not knowing what to say. Several times I would open my mouth, only to close it again for fear of hurting her more.

Six minutes had passed, when I finally said, "_It's funny that you're calling me tonight. _I was just thinking about you."

Her giggle could be faintly heard. "I dream about you. Every night. Do you?"

I sighed for the billionth time. "I wish you didn't have to. It shouldn't be this way. _And yes, I've dreamt of you too._"

She paused before whispering, "I need you back, Edward. I'm tired of waking up next to Jacob. I miss you."

"I know," I breathed. "_Does he know you're talking to me?_"

I could hear her hair rustle as she shook her head. "No. He would get so angry if he found out."

"Could I speak to him? Or _will it start a fight?_" I asked quietly.

"That's not the greatest idea. He isn't too happy with you," she sighed. "What about Tanya?"

"_No, I don't think she has a clue,_" I whispered, glancing over my shoulder to see her sleeping form.

Once again, it was silent. It grew, neither of us willing to say goodbye, but we had nothing else to say.

"Bella," I breathed, breaking it just to hear her voice again.

"Yeah?" she responded.

I hesitated before whispering, "I'm sorry for leaving. I regret it every minute."

She sniffed as I heard her wipe her hand across her face. I wish I could be there to wipe the tears away.

"No, Edward, I'm sorry," she cried.

Behind me, I heard the bed shift. "I have to go, honey."

"Bye," she whispered before the phone clicked off.

I pulled the phone from my ear, staring at it before bringing it back. "I love you," I whispered to the silence.

_Well my girl's in the next room,  
Sometimes I wish she was you,  
I guess we never really moved on._

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name,  
It sounds so sweet,  
Coming from the lips of an angel,  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

And I never want to say goodbye,  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful,  
With the lips of an angel.

* * *

**How was it? I know it wasn't as great as Last Kiss, but it's something, right? And speaking of...if you haven't read LK, read it. At least forty times better than this :D**

**Review and I'll love you forever.**

**If you can think of any songs that would be perfect for a one-shot, let me know. I'm always excited to write :D**

**Peace & Love,**

**QC**


End file.
